


hate crime against Scott Cawthon

by br00tle



Category: Five Nights at Freddy's
Genre: Gen, but what we needed from me, maddie has too much free time, not what we wanted from me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-27
Updated: 2020-09-27
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:07:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 832
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26673388
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/br00tle/pseuds/br00tle
Summary: this has no plot simply words arranged on a screen. also this had mad italics in the notes app but it didn’t carry over and I’m lazy xx.
Kudos: 1





	hate crime against Scott Cawthon

da fnaf fic!!1!1!

“Hello, he-“ 

A loud clicking sound and the woman muted the call, sighing and closing her eyes. This was dumb. All of this, it was so dumb. The robots, the cameras, the stupid power supply- who even thought of that anyway? She rolled her eyes and peered back at the monitor, there was no reason to dwell on the utter stupidity of her job at Freddy Fazbears Pizzeria. 

She flicked through various feeds, static eerily distorting the dim rooms. Minutes of this pass, silent flicking with the only noise being the hum of the fan and the faint crackle of static. She zones out, it was past midnight and she was in need of a good sleep. 

Suddenly, she flicked back to the main stage and narrowed her eyes. Something was wrong. She counted the animatronics on stage- one, two... the third one, a purple rabbit, gone. Her breath caught in her throat, were they supposed to move?

This didn’t feel right. Frantically flipping through feeds until suddenly she freezes up. There it was, in the storage closet staring up at the camera as if it knew it were there. 

The young woman turns to the switch on the door- she wouldn’t leave the office. Not with 600lbs of a potentially dangerous pile metal roaming the place. Instead, she hit the switch on the door, both of them slamming shut. 

Relief floods her until she peers at the monitor and sees the power percentage dropping at an alarmingly quick pace. 

Shit! The power! 

She opened the doors once more and frantically flipped through the feeds again. The stage was now empty. Fear seeped through her as she tried to spot all of the animatronics in different parts of the establishment. She did, she found all of them. Except for one, the yellow bird and the only one she actually remembered the name of. 

“Chica,” she mutter in almost an attempt to comfort herself. She turned to the door switch and flicked on the light. What she say made her nearly seize up completely in fear- the bird was right there! She slammed her hand into the button to close the door and caught her breath. 

Now she regretted muting that call. 

The sound of the fan was no longer there, she couldn’t hear it over the pounding of her heart in her ears. The power was going down again, 47% and it was only 2am. She was gonna have to open that door. 

The woman braced herself for the countdown, three, two, one!

The door opened, she flashed the light. No one was there. There was no relief, now just dread on what is to come. They moved, not just around the stage- but nearly into the woman’s office. She’s sure they would try again. 

For the next few hours she carefully monitored her power and the cameras, closing the doors just when she needed to. It felt like an eternity. But it was nearly over, she checked the clock. 5am, an hour before she could leave. Even with the fear that coursed through her a smile slipped over her face knowing that this was almost over. 

She flicked the light in the hallway once more, nothing was there. But then, the sounds of a generator going down sounded and she gasped. The power was out. 

No longer was there the steady hum of the fan or the crackle of the static. Darkness flooded the room like a plague and the woman realized now she couldn’t close the door. She slammed the button, one, twice, three times. Nothing. Maybe she could stick it out for less than an hour. 

The wait was agonizing. 

The silence in the room radiated practically negative noise. Even the soft noise of the woman’s quick breathing wasn’t enough to change the atmosphere of the room. That was until she heard it, a soft but nearly deafening sound that sounded eerily like the shifting of metal parts. 

“Hello?” She attempted to call out. Maybe someone was opening the door to start their morning shift? No, the sound was close- she was no longer alone. “Hey-“

Then it happened, a screech and the sudden glint of LED lights coming from behind the glass eyes of none other than the Freddy Fazbear animatronic himself. 

The woman gasped and instinctively covered her face, falling back onto the floor roughly. She scrambled away, but it was useless. A throat crushing grip picked her up and dragged her off the ground as she flared her arms out in a final attempt at self defense became futile. She was simply a goner. 

As the grip around her throat went from suffocating to bone crushing, she peered into the silvery eyes of the bear. Sound was unable to escape her mouth, she couldn’t scream for help even when she heard the buzz and the power flip back on. 

It was 6am, but she wouldn’t live to see anything past it.

**Author's Note:**

> it was cringe but writing it gave me happy chemicals so idc also dedicated to isabella hope u feel grossed out for reading this <3


End file.
